Student Partners in Cancer Research, Education, Outreach is a proposal for a cancer education program which will provide a variety of cancer-related research experiences for selected medical, pharmacy, and college students. This 10-week summer program is designed to encourage these students to pursue careers in cancer research. The program will demonstrate to the students the value of the interaction between basic scientists and clinicians in research, and the students will learn the techniques of professional and lay education, and the value and use of such programs to augment cancer prevention, detection, and treatment. All participating students will have an opportunity to gain fundamental skills in research design, data collection and analysis, as well as to learn the value of scientific critique and peer review. Three different types of project activities will be offered to medical students in order to appeal to a wide variety of student interests: (1) scientific laboratory research projects sponsored jointly by a laboratory researcher and a clinical oncologist, (2) education projects for medical students who are interested in cancer-related research, but not necessarily a laboratory research experience, and (3) outreach, epidemiology, and prevention projects designed to attract students who are interested in family and community medicine, primary care, prevention, and public health. Pharmacy students will participate in cancer-related research projects which represent components of ongoing projects of independent principal investigators. This program will include a summer basic science research experience for collegiate minority students who are biology majors which is tailored specifically for their needs, educational level, and interests. Each collegiate student will work with one basic science researcher on a small scale research project designed to focus on cell biology with relevance to cancer. The program will also offer opportunities for advanced students to return for a second summer of research to complete a prior research project, or to broaden their research experience by learning new techniques or participating in a second research experience, or to complete research requirements toward graduation with honors. Student Partners in Cancer Research, Education, Outreach is an effective, viable tool to augment the educational experiences of medical, pharmacy and college students.